Gedanken
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Er denkt über jemanden nach, über jemanden für den er nur eines empfindet...Liebe


Gedanken

Da war sie wieder, wieder einmal war sie weit von ihm entfernt.  
Sein Blick wanderte runter zu ihr und legte sich wie ein unsichtbarer Mantel über sie.  
Beschützend und voller Zuneigung.  
Wenn sie doch nur einen Blick für ihn übrig hätte, aber das hatte sie nicht.  
Doch natürlich sah sie ihn derweil an, aber sie tat es nicht so wie er es so gerne gehabt hätte.  
Ebenso voller Zuneigung.  
Und nun war er wieder oben, an diesem Ort, und dachte über sie nach. Wie so oft schon vorher.  
Über ihr Haar, ihre Augen und ihr Lächeln, darüber das er wahrscheinlich noch nie ein schöneres Wesen getroffen hatte.  
Der Pirat dachte darüber nach das er wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder jemanden treffen würde der es mit ihr aufnehmen konnte, besonders was ihre Schönheit anging, ihre Intelligenz…einfach alles.  
Aber nachdenken, was war denn schon nachdenken?  
Was waren denn schon Gedanken.  
Gedanken waren wie Träume, alles nur Seifenblasen, welche verpufften und nichts hinterließen.  
Doch etwas hinterließen sie, noch mehr Gedanken.  
Außer man setzte natürlich seine Gedanken in Handlungen um, er hasste es!  
Er hasste es abgrundtief, wieso war er nur so wie er war?  
Er hasste seine verdammten Gedanken und die Tatsache das er sie nicht in Handlungen umsetzen konnte.  
War er feige?  
Nein sicher nicht, er war ein verdammt mutiger Pirat.  
Aber was war dann sein Problem?  
Vielleicht hielt er sich ihrer nicht für würdig genug, immerhin war sie etwas besonderes.  
Sie war so wunderschön, so zart, so unnahbar…sie war eine starke Frau, eine Kämpferin  
Ein Engel mit einem Schwert.  
Wieder sah er runter, sie ließ sich grade von dem Koch einen Liegestuhl aufstellen, er sollte das tun, nicht der verdammte Koch! Er sollte für sie da sein, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen…er würde so gerne alles für sie tun.  
Eifersüchtig schnaufend lehnte er sich wieder zurück und starrte auf das Meer, es war so blau und ruhig…weit und breit war nichts zu sehen außer das Meer und der Himmel.  
Und unter ihm war sie, der Engel.  
So weit entfernt und doch so nah, er könnte sie sogar greifen und zu sich hochziehen wenn er wollte.  
Nun konnte der Pirat es doch nicht lassen, er musste wieder runter sehen.  
Mittlerweile lag sie da und schlürfte an einem Cocktail, sicher hatte der Koch ihr den gebracht.  
Ihm gefiel es nicht das sie so von dem Koch umschwärmt wurde, aber er war nun mal ein Kamerad und durfte nicht verprügelt werden…und sie war auch nur ein Kamerad.  
Aber sie wollte er sicher nicht verprügeln, ihn schon…er würde sogar gewinnen, jedenfalls standen die Chancen dafür sehr gut.  
Würde sie das beeindrucken? Nein wahrscheinlich nicht denn Kameraden verprügelte man nicht…sie war auch nur ein Kamerad...  
Durfte so etwas eigentlich mehr werden?  
Er lehnte sich erneut zurück, schloss die Augen und versuchte die Gedanken zu verbannen.  
Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal über einen Menschen so gedacht?  
Noch nie.  
Dies war da erste Mal, das erste Mal das er so etwas spürte und darüber so intensiv nachdachte.  
Eigentlich hatte er nie dafür Zeit gehabt, oder nie einen passenden Menschen dafür gefunden.  
Der Pirat öffnete die Augen und sah zum Fenster, die Sonne ging unter, war er eingeschlafen?  
Schande über ihn, er hatte doch aufpassen sollen.  
Schnell sah er runter, der Liegestuhl wurde gerade vom Koch abgebaut und unters Deck getragen. Aus seiner Zigarette qualmten Herzchen…  
Und sie?  
Sicher war sie schon zum Essen gegangen.  
Dort sollte er eigentlich auch sein aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatten ihm seine Gedanken den Appetit verdorben.  
Wie schon so oft, und es würde immer wieder geschehen.  
Wie lange dachte er eigentlich schon so über diesen Engel nach?  
Zu lange…  
Und im Grunde war es doch irrsinnig, sie würde nie dasselbe empfinden wie er.  
Geht fort ihr verdammten Gedanken, verschwindet aus meinem Kopf!  
Macht das ihr euch verzieht sonst…ja was sonst eigentlich?  
Seufzend strich er sich durchs Haar und sah zu wie die Sonne langsam über dem Meer unterging, wie gerne hätte er diesen Moment mit ihr zusammen genossen. Ein wenig Seefahrerromantik mit ihr teilen, sicher wusste sie so etwas zu schätzen, genau wie er.  
Sie hatten wirklich viel gemeinsam, nur wusste sie wahrscheinlich nichts davon. Bestimmt dachte sie über so etwas auch nicht nach.  
Der Pirat sah runter, sie war immer noch nicht da und mittlerweile hatte sich das Deck auch vollkommen geleert.  
Alle aßen nun, und er war immer noch an diesem hohen Ort. Dort wo er die Vögel bei Tag und die Sterne bei Nacht beobachten konnte.  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht mehr hoch kommen, und erst recht nicht zu ihm hoch kommen.  
An diesem Ort saß man nicht gerne, und er es recht nicht, es war stinklangweilig.  
Und allein diese Langeweile trieb ihn dazu über sich und sie nachzudenken, deswegen hasste er diesen Ort noch viel mehr als alle anderen.  
Gesellschaft wäre toll in diesem kleinen Raum, eine ganze bestimmte Gesellschaft sogar noch besser als jede andere. Manchmal vermisste er sie förmlich, ihr Lächeln besonders.  
Wieso konnte sie eigentlich nicht immer bei ihm sein?  
Nachts wenn er nur von ihr träumte.  
Tagsüber wenn er nur an sie dachte.  
Er wollte bei ihr sein, jede Stunde, jede Minute und jede verdammte Sekunde seines Lebens.  
Bei seinem Engel…  
Er hatte Nachtwache, freiwillig hatte er sie nicht, und da er schon die halbe Tagwache übernommen hatte, hatte er sie noch unfreiwilliger als zuvor.  
Und das nur weil der Koch etwas ganz besonderes hatte kochen wollen, für die Navigatorin und für sie…  
Verdammt!  
Er müsste für sie kochen, aber er konnte doch gar nicht kochen…mist, das musste dann doch wohl der Koch übernehmen.  
Trotzig schob er sein Kinn vor, ob er für sie kochen lernen sollte? Dann könnte er sie bewirten und sie würde ihm wenigstens eins ihrer Lächeln schenken…dabei hatte er dann sicher keine Herzchenaugen und schwebte nicht drei Meter über dem Boden.  
Aber sie würde merken das er etwas für sie empfand, etwas ganz besonderes…Liebe.  
Vorsichtig sah er auf seine Hände, nein…er musste die Gedanken an sie verbannen und weiterleben, er würde nie kochen lernen und der verdammte Besitzer der Kombüse würde ihn nicht mal nicht mal einen Millimeter an seine Töpfe heranlassen.  
Nicht mit diesen Händen…nicht mit diesem Gemüt, nicht er.  
Eher den Captain als ihn, nein auch den Captain nicht und erst recht nicht den Schwertkämpfer…wieso dachte er jetzt über diesen Schwachsinn nach?  
Aber genau wegen diesem Gemüt und allem anderen und, würde er nie bei ihr sein können.  
Die Sonne war untergegangen, es war Nacht, er würde noch viele Stunden in diesem kleinen Raum verbringen.  
Allein mit seinen Gedanken, wieso allein?  
Was hatte ihn eigentlich geritten für diesen verdammten Koch die Tageswache zu übernehmen?  
Andererseits hatte sie nun gut gegessen, das sollte es ihm doch wert sein auch wenn er die Vorstellung hasste wie er es ihr serviert hatte.  
Mit Herzchen in den Augen, wirres Rumgesäusel und irgendwelchem Geschleime.  
Er würde so etwas nie tun, und er wusste das sie nur billigte was der tretende Koch tat, niemals aber wirklich toll fand.  
So etwas konnte er in ihren wunderschönen Augen sehen…  
Verdammt, diese Gedanken brachten ihn noch irgendwann um den Verstand.  
Weg damit, sie mussten weg!  
Verschwindet doch bitte endlich, ihr Gedanken, bitte nur für diese Nacht.  
Morgen könnt ihr mich wieder quälen.  
Der Pirat schloss die Augen, als er sie öffnete waren die Sterne und der Mond am Himmel leuchtend zu sehen.  
Die Gedanken waren fort, erst einmal, er fing an die Sterne zu zählen…wie gerne würde er ihr einen schenken.  
Nein, nein es war einfach nur eine Nacht und es würde eine Nacht bleiben…eine echt super langweilige Nacht!


End file.
